Wieczni Wojownicy
by Lady Ania
Summary: Historia opowiadająca co mogło się stać. Akcja zaczyna się podczas walki Vegety z Cellem. Vegeta wypuszcza swój Final Flasch...
1. Ryzykowne posunięcie!

Wieczni Wojownicy

Rozdział 1: Ryzykowne posunięcie!

Walka Vegety z perfekt Cellem.

Cell wrzucił Vegete do wody. Książę wyszedł z niej i wzniósł się w powietrze. Zaczął zbierać energię do ataku.

-Cell! Może i to twoje ostatnie stadium trochę potrafi, ale na pewno nie będzie w stanie wytrzymać tego ataku! Nie odważysz się go przyjąć! Cha cha, nie… nie zdobędziesz się na to! Jestem tego pewien tchórzu! – krzyknął Vegeta.

-He he he – zaśmiał się Cell.

-Prowokuje Cella… żeby nie robił uniku przed jego atakiem. – powiedział Trunks.

-Chyba żartujesz… przecież od takiego ataku może rozlecieć się cała planeta…! – powiedział przestraszony Kuririn.

-Heh – prychnął Vegeta.

-Przestań… przestań, bo tą techniką możesz zniszczyć całą Ziemię… - krzyknął Trunks.

-Trunks, uciekaj! – powiedział Kuririn popisując się swoją inteligencją.

-Final Flasch! – krzyknął Vegeta i wypuścił swój atak, który poleciał wprost na Cella.

-O… o nie… - powiedział Cell, gdy zobaczył ogromny i skoncentrowany strumień energii lecący wprost na niego, nie miał już nawet szans, aby przed nim uciec, gdyż zbyt szybko leciał. Siła ataku Vegety była tak ogromna, że mogłaby zniszczyć kilka planet. Nastąpił ogromny wybuch, Cell zaś znajdował się w jego centrum tak samo jak stojący tuż za nim zepsuty android C16. Cała planeta trzęsie się od energii ataku. Skały pękają, morza wylewają, wulkany wybuchają. Niewiele brakuję do tego by atak Vegety rozwalił całą planetę. Po krótkiej chwili, która dla bohaterów wydawała się wiecznością Vegeta skończył swój atak, a Cell został ostatecznie zniszczony, C16 też nie przetrwał ataku.

-Uf – odetchnął z ulgą Kuririn.

Tymczasem w rajskim pałacu.

-Co to przed chwilą było? – krzyknęła Bulma.

-Durny ryzykant! – odwarknął Piccolo.

-Vegeta omal nie wysadził w powietrze całej Ziemi! – powiedział Ten Schinan wyraźnie będący „lekko" przerażony całym wydarzeniem.

-Dlaczego? – powiedziała zszokowana Bulma.

-Chciał zniszczyć Cella i udało mu się to zrobić, choć ryzykował życiem wszystkich istot na planecie. Na szczęście Ziemia jakimś cudem przetrwała jego atak! – powiedział Piccolo.

Goku i Gohan wyszli z ROTSa w normalnych postaciach. Goku sprowadził Dendiego, aby ten został nowym „wszechmogącym".

Dendi odnowił moc smoczych kul.

Kilka godzin po zebraniu smoczych kul i użyciu ich mocy.

Vegeta chciał aby Trunks odbył z nim mały sparing przed powrotem do swojego czasu.

Polecieli na jakieś pustkowie.

-Trunks, posłuchaj zdecyduj teraz czy chcesz walczyć na poziomie Super Saiyana czy tym „silniejszym" i niech będzie to wybór jaki byś dokonał mając walczyć z przeciwnikiem takim jak Cell! I zastosujesz się do swojego wyboru nie zależnie od tego na jakim ja poziomie będę walczył! Wykorzystasz maksimum mocy wybranego poziomu! – powiedział Vegeta.

-Dobrze! Wybieram ten silniejszy! – powiedział Trunks.

-Ja zaś będę walczyć na poziomie Super Saiyan! – powiedział Vegeta.

Czym zaszokował Trunksa. Najpierw weszli na SSJ, a później Trunks zaczął osiągać „maksymalną" moc swojego USSJ. Po kilku minutach osiągnął pełnie mocy. Trunks przeszedł do ataku. Jednak okazał się za wolny i Vegeta bez trudu unika jego ataki, gdy Trunks nie jest w stanie uniknąć lub zablokować większości ataków Vegety.

-Dlaczego nie jestem w stanie w trafić? – powiedział Trunks.

-Jesteś za wolny! Takie zwiększenie na maksa masy mięśniowej nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem, ponieważ traci się przy tym na prędkości, a po co ogromna siła w walce jak się jest za wolnym aby móc w trafić przeciwnika? Byłbyś szybszy na podstawowej formie SSJ niż na tej „napakowanej"! Zapamiętaj dobrze tą lekcje! – powiedział Vegeta wychodząc z SSJ. Trunks też wrócił na normalny poziom.

-Oczywiście zapamiętam, ale dlaczego to zrobiłeś, ojcze? – powiedział Trunks.

-Dla prawdziwego wojownika liczy się nie tylko siła, ale też szybkość, refleks i technika! Tylko połączenie siły, szybkości, refleksu i techniki daje dobrego wojownika! Skupienie się tylko na którejś z tych cech na pewno sprawi, że zwycięstwo w walce stanie się bardzo trudne albo nawet niemożliwe! – powiedział Saiyanski książę.


	2. Niespodziewany atak!

Wieczni Wojownicy

Rozdział 2: Niespodziewany atak!

Dziewięć miesięcy później powrócił Trunks, aby poinformować wszystkich, że pokonał i cyborgi i Cella w swoim czasie! Chibi Trunks już chodzi, a Goten ma już dwa miesiące.

Vegeta zaproponował Trunksowi mały sparing. Chłopak zgodził się, gdyż chciał aby jego ojciec był z niego dumny. I od tak dawna marzył o tym aby spędzić trochę czasu z ojcem, że taki mały sparing to będzie do tego świetna okazja. Polecieli sami na jakieś pustkowie. Już mieli zacząć pojedynek, gdy nagle pojawia się zamaskowany osobnik i wypuszcza w nich

ki-blasta. Wojownicy odskakują, transformując się jednocześnie w SSJ. Nieznany im osobnik atakuje, jednym ciosem powala Trunksa. Vegeta wściekle atakuje, ale też szybko zostaje rzucony na skałę, która zawala się pod siłą uderzenia wojownika.

-Ojcze! – zawołał wstając Trunks.

Z gruzu wyłonił się leżący na brzuchu książę Saiyan, co dziwniejsze widać było doskonale ogon, który właśnie mu odrósł (coś podobnego spotkało kiedyś Goku podczas jego pierwszego turnieju). Po chwili Saiyan wstał i zaatakował wroga, ale został złapany za ręce i unieruchomiony. Wróg najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru zabić Vegety, ale go pojmać. Trunks rzucił się ojcu na ratunek, ale przeciwnik wypuścił tylko w jego stronę silnego ki-blasta i chłopak padł na ziemie półprzytomny i nie mógł się ruszyć. Patrzył jak wróg znika razem z Vegetą, a on nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

-Nie! – wrzasnął zrozpaczony i zdenerwowany Trunks. Chwilę potem w wyniku odniesionych ran stracił przytomność.

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo i reszta wojowników wyczuli dziwną energię. I polecieli sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje, jednak zanim tam dolecieli ta energia zniknęła. Na miejscu zobaczyli jedynie nieprzytomnego Trunksa. Podali mu Senzu i chłopak odzyskał przytomność. Półsaiyan opowiedział im co się stało.

Zastanawiają się co zrobić choć nie mają pojęcia kim był wróg? Dlaczego porwał Vegete? Czego od niego chce?


End file.
